The present invention relates to a speech detector for use in a hybrid circuit in a digital switching system.
As described more fully in the cross-referenced application entitled "Hybrid Circuit and Method," with the advent of digital switches for replacement of metallic cross-point analog switches in local telephone networks, there is a need for more accurate balancing of the hybrid circuit used for two-wire to four-wire conversion.
In such a hybrid circuit, in order to provide complete balancing between conversion of two-wire to four-wire, there is a need for a speech detector that can distinguish between a near end talker (NET) and a far end talker (FET) in the telephone system.
In such a circuit, it is desirable to provide continuous adaptation except when there is a near end speaker, no far end speaker, or both. There is a need therefore for a speech detector which can detect the presence of a near end talker and far end talker in a telephone system.
In view of the above background, the present invention achieves the objective of providing a speech detector for use in a hybrid circuit.